


Narratives

by annstro (an_nn_n)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Friendship, M/M, Mention of Mingyu, Mention of Seungkwan, Narrative, mention of 97lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_nn_n/pseuds/annstro
Summary: It was always like that, and Eunwoo doesn't know where and when it changes.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Narratives

It was always like that, whether in school or in a job. The first time Moonbin met Dongmin, he knows how well that the other is so handsome. He even said that Dongmin is the most handsome person he ever met. Dongmin thinks the same. The first time he meets Moonbin though all awkward as things, he sees how cools the other, how amazing his dance is, how good his vocal is. Dongmin felt he never gets debuted by how he dances, that's why he takes up all the time to learn, he wants to be seen by Moonbin as someone as hard willing. He managed to juggle between school and trainee time. He is happy, at least he spends his time with Moonbin.

Dongmin and Moonbin never really got to shares class in high school. But the news in school is faster than plane from Seoul to Jeju. So Dongmin didn't need it hard to know what Moonbin is up to in his own class. He heard how the other is the one who will play for the festival, how the other dance team is winning another slot for show. He hears everything, and he can't be more proud that he is friend of Moonbin.

Once they are announced they past the last test so they will debut in Fantagio's new group, ASTRO, they are on bliss. When Dongmin gives the named Cha Eunwoo, he felt how Moonbin tap his back saying how the named suit him too well, handsome name, if Dongmin can quote.

Dongmin was enjoying the tiredness when they debut. He knows he lacks a lot, and he really on his handsome face a lot on TV. The other member said how his face helps people to recognize their group and make them watch their group. Dongmin felt grateful he can help and not be the burden. 

Moonbin is always by his side. They do some vlive together, they basically inseparable, moreover they are roommates for ASTRO dorm. Dongmin always tell whatever he feels to Moonbin, feeling the other know and understand. understand the burden he felt in the group. At the end of the night, he feels how Moonbin hugs him and saying that Dongmin did good, and they will not replace him by anyone else. Every night, Dongmin sleep knowing tomorrow he still has Moonbin as his best friend.

Dongmin's popularity risen, way higher than the other member. They said he did good, make people know more ASTRO. Everything they will do for their group to be known. Dongmin gladly accepts all the jobs. He becomes the Eunwoo who people can't stop talking about. From solo commercial, solo drama, even when he did get his first award, he's not forgetting the member. It's for Astro's sake, he said in days he is overly tired. There is time when he is back he sees Moonbin are sleeping in the living room, waiting for him. Or sometimes in his bed in the bunk bed. At the time, Dongmin just gladly takes Moonbin's bed. If he is lucky, he may find Moonbin still playing with his phone. Dongmin sometimes talks about how his day goes, Moonbin said how his eyes are shine when he talks about how he met the seniors' actor. Little did he knows, Dongmin feels the butterfly as he knows how Moonbin always looks at his eyes.

Astro popularity is getting up globally, Eunwoo's popularity probably the top of them. He even gets solo fan meeting, and solo schedule out of Korea. The others support him. Moonbin gives smiles to him every time he goes out fro his solo schedule. Dongmin made up more time to learn the new choreography when it's time to ASTRO comeback. Sometimes Moonbin helps him and wait for him to finish his lesson, sometimes he just sits there playing with his phone, sometimes, he is there perfecting his already perfect own choreo, sometimes he exercise, nevertheless, Dongmin feel grateful he is not alone, and it's not only his breathing he can hear but Moonbin's too.

It was time when they finally move dormitory. The member was acknowledged Eunwoo should get his own solo room since he needs to rest a lot than the other since he has more schedule. Dongmin just smiles, sleeping alone probably good since he really needs more rest. But the first few nights, he can't sleep, there is no sound other than his own breath and the AC blaring sound. There is no creaking sound when Moonbin moves too abruptly, there is no Moonbin. Jokingly, he said to Moonbin that he misses being his roommate which the other just laugh it off, saying if it's like that, everyone doesn't mind change room with him. Dongmin doesn't care if anyone wants to change with him, but he just smiles.

Apparently, after Eunwoo, Moonbin's schedule is slowly rising up, various show and drama start to pick him up. He gets busier, there is no Moonbin who stays up behind in the practice room where Dongmin feels needs to perfecting his choreography. There is no Moonbin who sometimes awake to wait for him home. They slowly drifting apart as their connector is Astro's schedule. This probably Eunwoo's first time glad he said he wants to take the promotion with the member too, so he can have time with the other member.

Astro got their first win with All Night. Eunwoo never cried as much as this eve when he got his first solo award. He knows how the other member hard work. He sees how many things they throw to show about the album. He glads he is Astro. He is not releasing Moonbin's side that night, even when he is drunk. He keeps clinging and crying in his best friend's shoulder. He feels how Moonbin took him to his embrace and calming him. He just didn't remember how he ended in Moonbin's arm but is his own room the next morning.

ASTRO schedule then packed again soon after. Eunwoo solo schedule is back again, more and more. The schedule for the next comeback ar in 10 months. It was just a few weeks when Moonbin groaned in the practice room after he has done his routine. A short trip to hospital was showed that Moonbin is sick. What they did soon are meeting about the next comeback. Dongmin never sees Moonbin that fragile that night. He wants to grab his hand and tell that everything will be fine, but his mouth kept shut. Jinwoo and Fantagio decided its best if Moonbin just rests for this promotion. Back in the dorm, Moonbin bow to all the member, saying sorry he makes a burden, Dongmin runs and hug his best friend, not allowing the other bow lower. He chanted that its okay and everything will be fine. 

Dongmin is not lying when he said he thinks he felt good Moonbin take a rest. He mentioned a few times in interviews and show how important Moonbin for Astro. And how he promised he will mention Moonbin named if they get first win. But deep inside, he starts to feel something missing. Dongmin thinks Moonbin will be back like how they are before. He will have time more for Dongmin. He will wait in the night when Dongmin is back from solo schedule. He will there to talk about Dongmin's day. He will there to hug him, to calm him, to be with him. But all the day is passed by blur. Because Moonbin is not there. Moonbin is not staying in his dorm, he is back to his family house. Eunwoo is back with an empty dorm. Eunwoo is back without words from Moonbin. 

Moonbin is back within 3 months. Dongmin thought everything will be fine and back like before. He really doesn't know what actually happened for the past years. He thought everything will be fine. But when he glances randomly, he felt strange. He felt Moonbin are slowly drifting apart. He still jokes and talks to him on daily basis. In the past time, they will spend free days go cinema or gym together, now he sees how Moonbin slowly has life outside Astro. Dongmin knows nothing is actually change in the surface. But he did see how Moonbin chooses to call Seungkwan or text him while he chooses only talking face to face with Dongmin. Sometimes, the chat left unread. Sometimes, the calls never go through. But, sometimes, it just Dongmin looks at the contact on his phone. 

Slowly, Dongmin forgets it all as he have circle outside Astro. He enjoys talking with others from different groups. He likes hanging out with Mingyu. He also likes to brag, more loudly when he knows Moonbin can hear it. Like today, a few days before their 7th mini album comeback. When Mingyu texts him an address to get together, he hurriedly said yes. He just said he's gonna eat outside so the member will not need to take care of him. He still remembers Jinwoo's voice to tell him to be careful as he closed the door. Dongmin takes his car and drives to Itaewon. When he arrived at the bar, there are Mingyu and Jehyun already seating. He just smiles and goes order. Throughout the night, he barely said anything, just nod, and agreeing, about them to do bar hopping after they have done. He heard how Mingyu ask what happened with him, and told him that he can share with the group, it will stay as a secret. That's when Dongmin drinks up his first glass of alcohol, he said in a whisper.

"Fallin in love with your best friend sucks,"

  
  
  
  



End file.
